In the various applications in which electrical sockets and socket contacts are utilized, there are occasions where a requirement exists to be able to insert a pin, spade, or other conductive element into a socket contact from either end of the contact without any noticeable change in electrical characteristics. Heretofore, socket contacts, particularly ones utilizing spring arms as the contacting elements, have either not been adapted for insertion of the male conductor element from either end of the socket or, because of the nonsymmetry of the design, have evidenced noticeable, and sometimes significant, differences in electrical characteristics depending on the end of the contact in which the male element is inserted. A need therefore exists for a simple and inexpensive socket contact in which a male element may be inserted from either end without any noticeable difference in socket electrical characteristics.
Another problem with many existing socket contacts is that they provide only a simple pair of contact points, and even where two or more contact points are provided on each side of the contact, these contact points are formed from or mounted on a common arm. The provision of only two independently mounted contact points, normally extending in the same direction, renders the contact subject to momentary or permanent electrical discontinuities due to shock or vibration or to deformation of a contact arm during insertion or removal of a male conductor element. Additional contact points on a simple cantilever-mounted arm tends to increase the length of the arm and thus the likelihood of its being shaken or bent out of electrical contact with the male element. Thus, the provision of additional contact points on a contact arm tends to aggravate rather than alleviate the problem of maintaining good electrical contact under adverse conditions. A need therefore also exists for a simple and inexpensive socket contact which is capable of maintaining good electrical contact with a male conductor element inserted therein under adverse shock and vibration conditions and to be highly resistant to permanent deformation of the contact arms during male element insertion and removal.